


All In a Day's Work

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, no parts specified, nonbinary!linhardt, use your imagination (or your headcanons)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Linhardt's been doing research in order to write their book. Caspar decides to surprise them.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	All In a Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> I really should be working on my other Casphardt fics, but here we are. This started as a drabble, and then my dear friend gave me the idea to write a part two, and... well, one thing led to another. :3c Linhardt is nonbinary and uses they/them pronouns in this, but all the rest is left to your imagination. Enjoy!

Lin was doing some book-related research, and had been for the last three hours. They'd barely moved from the well-worn sofa in the public library, lounging across it as they read book after book, the afternoon hours slipping away until it was almost evening. They were trying to stave off their fatigue by just starting a new book when they heard a familiar voice talking to the librarian. "Yeah, I'll take 'em home. Thank you." They looked away to see Caspar in his post-workout gear, looking at them with a tender expression. "You didn't text me that you were home, so I figured this was where you must be. C'mon, let's get you home; the librarian already said she'll look after anything you didn't get to."

Lin smiled. "Yes, that sounds like a good plan; I'm quite tired after all of my reading and notetaking." They got up with a wince, their body protesting the movement, as Caspar offered a hand. Lin took it, and Caspar pulled them to his chest, giving them a deep, loving kiss. 

"That's fine; I'll bring you home on my motorcycle." Caspar bent down, making sure he got Lin's skirt positioned correctly, and picked them up, carrying them bridal style outside past the doors and the giggling, blushing librarian. He gave Linhardt a helmet, positioned them on the bike, and hopped on himself, reminding them to hold on tight before they drove away.

Linhardt woke up just as they parked, and Caspar grinned. "There's my sleeping beauty." He picked them up, removing their helmet and putting it aside, and carried them into their quaint, quiet house. Lin, now feeling more awake, was expecting Caspar to set them down in the foyer but instead, he carried them all the way up to their bedroom and tossed them gently on the bed. He then stripped off his workout gear until he was completely naked, standing proud before Linhardt. "Heh, since you worked so hard today, I'm going to give you a prize. I think I want to eat out."

Lin wiped away the unbecoming line of drool that had escaped as Caspar stripped. "What in particular?" 

Caspar gave a big, loving grin, and removed Lin's shoes before getting them into doggy style. "You," he answered simply, before he lifted Lin's skirt and moved their cute polka dot panties aside to let his tongue do the rest of the talking. Lin couldn't help but moan; if Caspar wanted all they had to offer, he would have it.

Soon enough, Linhardt was overcome. The feeling itself was familiar; a tidal wave of ecstasy bubbling up from their stomach, rushing through their veins, the primal feeling of absolute pleasure threatening to drown out all rational thought and bring all words to a watery grave until all they could do was moan. However... not yet. Now, they needed to urge him on, their own shining Adonis, to give them even more of that feeling until they couldn't feel anymore; that boneless feeling was truly the hallmark of being properly and thoroughly fucked. If Caspar loved surprises so much, he was going to have to take responsibility for seeing his deed through to the end.

Caspar must have noticed Linhardt's intense contemplation, because he removed his velvet tongue, and slowly lifted the waistband of Linhardt's panties, then let them go so that they snapped against Linhardt's pale skin, leaving a kiss-red mark. Lin yelped in surprise, their legs quivering. "C'mon Lin," Caspar said, an edge of heat entering his voice. "If you're too busy thinking about other stuff, I'm not gonna give you your prize." 

Linhardt lifted their head, turning to look at Caspar, and _oh,_ that was a nice expression, the man of their dreams looking absolutely hungry for whatever he could get out of Linhardt tonight. Art itself couldn't compare, and at that passing thought, Lin tried to laugh in response, but it came out as more of a breathless wheeze. "Perish the thought, Caspar; it would be utterly impossible for me to think of anything or anyone else but you right now. If anything, I've been waxing poetic, waiting for my handsome lover to fuck me until I can't move of my own accord and you'll have to carry me everywhere I wish." 

Caspar let out a growl at that, and with a strong hand, firmly but gently pushed Lin's head back down. The motion sent a thrill crashing down their spine, and their anticipation heightened further as Caspar replied, "Heh, if that's how you want it."

Moments later, his tongue was back where it should be, pushing deeply into them as Caspar brought up his hand and gave Lin's ass a resounding smack, a beautiful red blooming over their skin to match the sting of panty strings. Linhardt's legs started to quiver as the combination of pain and pleasure enveloped them, pants streaming from their lips as pale hands clutched at the sheets, tiny tears of joy falling from their lashes to mix with the puddle of drool slowly beginning to accumulate on the covers. Caspar's other hand reached up to run through their hair, pulling it ever so slightly but also soothingly as Lin's eyes widened and they moaned in approval. The smacks kept coming, Caspar changing his time and tempo every so often to keep Lin guessing, and from how Lin's usually long and rambly sentences were giving way to broken moans and pleas for more, Caspar knew he was getting to them. Once they started squirming, the feelings cascading through them becoming almost too much to bear, Caspar gripped their legs gently, caressing and gently squeezing both to relax Linhardt and to keep them in place. He pulled his tongue back once again and let their panties go back into place, placing a little kiss on the now-stained fabric. "Alright, Linny, you've been so good for me. Time for your prize, hm?"

"Yes, please," they begged, and Caspar adjusted himself to gently pull their head up, away from the covers, so he could look at them. Yeah, they were blissed out, but they didn't seem to be in pain and they weren't using safewords so Caspar took their euphoric expression as permission to continue. Carefully, he propped himself up on one hand and leaned in to kiss their cheek and forehead (Lin had never liked making out after Caspar ate them out; they didn't like that kind of taste, and were not shy about telling him so), Linhardt giving him a gentle smile and reciprocating the action.

“Oh, but wait," they said, their voice already sounding a tad more clear. They pointed to a pillow and made grabby hands at it, and Caspar gave a little "oh!" and moved it over. Right, they had been reading all day. Their arms must have been exhausted. Caspar adjusted the pillow under them and they snuggled into it, getting comfortable before giving him an ok and a nod. Right. 

He shimmied their panties down their legs, and opened the drawer of the nightstand next to the bed, pulling out a bottle of lube, as well as a particular dildo. He had gone back and forth over how he wanted to please Lin, but using their favorite toy was definitely the way to go tonight; they had earned it. He lubed it up, made sure it was working, and scissored Lin open, thoroughly enjoying just how relaxed and warm they felt around him. Once he finished prepping them he took the dildo and pushed it into them in one smooth motion, the audible yelp they gave ringing in his ears. "Ohhhh... oh Caspar... you used... hahhhh..."

"Heh, yeah. Figured it's been a while, and I know you love it, so you can have it. As a treat." Lin groaned at the meme, and was about to retort when their voice failed them, the dildo hitting their spot and causing them to gasp breathlessly. Caspar began moving the toy in and out of Lin, his other hand moving down to take care of his own pleasure, and after what felt like seconds and hours all at once, Lin came, squirting all over the bed, Caspar following soon after. He pulled out the dildo once Lin started squirming, this time in discomfort, and grabbed a towel to wipe them off. He slowly rolled Lin over to their side, taking in their pleasured expression, the contented smile, and the flushed cheeks that matched the red blooms on their ass. Oh yeah. They liked it.

As Caspar wiped them both off, Lin reached up a limp hand and waved to get his attention. Caspar caught it and kissed their wrist, making a questioning noise. "You... did you...?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, don't worry. I came right after you did. We're good." Linhardt smiled, and brought their hand back down, patting the bed beside them as their eyelids started to flutter. Caspar gave them a gentle smile; they really were just so pretty. He ran a hand through their hair as he got up. "I'll be right back," he promised, and they gave a little hmmm in response as he headed for the bathroom. He needed to get to bed too so that he could bring them wherever they needed to go tomorrow.


End file.
